All cigarette smokers encounter the frustrating problem of reaching for a cigarette only to find that they do not have a lighter to light the cigarette. The lighter either being lost or located in another location.
Cigarette smokers often store cigarettes in a pocket, purse or jacket. Smokers also tend to store cigarettes in a vehicle's glove box, or on the car seat. Due to the delicate nature of cigarettes and the variety of locations in which they are stored, smokers often find that their cigarettes have been crushed or have absorbed excess moisture.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that holds a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in a single container. It would be a further benefit, to have a device for holding a cigarette pack and a lighter that is substantially rigid to protect the contained cigarettes. It would be an additional benefit, to have a device for holding a cigarette pack and a lighter within a base member which is insertable into a top member to protect the cigarettes from being crushed and from absorbing excess moisture.